Living the Hell for You
by black turkey of doom
Summary: George is living a hell for his beloved Fred, and he doesn't even notices. Will George be able to tell Fred he loves him? Will he answer his love? And will he able to rise from the hell he'll suffer to make Fred happy? Read and find out. R & R! chps 2 & 3
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the sequences of J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warning: I REALLY really sorry if you find misspelled words, it is that my computer's been really weird lately, so my word correcter is not working, so i'm fucked up. Oh yeah! And also, this fanfic was rated R because of "bad" words, and love scenes.  
  
Inportant Message: Oh yeah, there are some words that will be written in cursive type (like this), most of those words are gonna be in spanish, and with them your spanish vocabulary will increase, the meaning of those words will be at the end of the fanfic.  
  
TNX  
  
[Chapter 1: Starting a Bussiness]  
  
Fred and George were in Hogsmeade in a apparment were they live. Fred was reading the daily prophet, and George was testing a new type of fake wand which explodes in a determinate time.  
  
George: Fred.  
  
Fred:.....  
  
George: Hey Fred!  
  
Fred:....  
  
George: Hey you! Stupid git! I'm talking to you!  
  
Fred:....  
  
George: Answer me! Bloody hell what are you doing!  
  
Fred: I'm working! I'm looking for a local so we can rent or buy it for our joke shop.  
  
George: Yeah, reading the comics in the dominical Prophet really gives you clues huh?  
  
Fred: Yes, like this cartoon of Cornelius Fudge frying goblins in a pan is telling me that i'm forgetting about something.  
  
George: Yes? Like, maybe, i don't know. Your date with Angelina?  
  
Fred: What! It was tonight!?  
  
George: Nah i'm just kidding.  
  
Fred: Fuck, you scared me.  
  
George: You'll be more scared to see Angelina's mad face.  
  
Fred: You said you were kidding!  
  
George: Yes, when i said i was kidding.  
  
Fred got to his feet and rushed to the door.  
  
George: I'm trying to imagine, Angelina's face and reaction. D'you think she'll break with you? Or just make you suffer the whole date?  
  
Fred: Shut up, i'm leaving, i'll be late.  
  
George: Yeah, babay. Take care! Oh yeah by the way, can i keep your broom? I don't think you'll be able to use having all your bones broken.  
  
Fred: Kiss my ass!  
  
George: Yeah i love you too, Fred!  
  
There was a loud CRACK and Fred disappeared from the room. Here you will add to your mind the song "One Slow Dance" from Simple Plan(Just help me out ok? I think it gives more mood)  
  
George was then left alone in his room, sitting on his bed, looking at the door with a grin. Then his grin disappeared and he turned to see the floor.  
  
George:......I love you,.... Fred.....-George started walking all over the room looking at Fred's stuff. He left a long sigh as he approached to Fred's buro. There he saw a picture of Angelina and Fred at The Three Broomsticks, Fred was having one arm aroung Angelina and the other was in his pocket, Angelina was hugging him with both arms and kissing his cheek. They really made a good couple, and Mrs. Weasley had once invited Angelina to The Burrow to have dinner, everyone in the family was glad of having her in home. George then went to the desk, were Fred was sitting a moment ago, he saw the comics in the daily prophet and smiled. How could Fred like the stupid comic of the Underdog. How the bloody hell a damn cartoon of Cornelius Fudge frying a goblin in a pan could tell him he was forgetting something? George opened the Daily Prophet in the "rent and buy" section, and started looking for a local in Hogsmeade. He started reading while he walked aroung the room with the prophet in his hands and his nose buried in the many letters in the newspaper.  
  
George went out of the room to the small kitchen to make himself a coffee and maybe cook something. He approached to the coffee making machine(ok, i don't how its called! I forgot almost all my english ToT) and poured some of the coffee powder in the container, then added water and placed the jog back into the machine, pressed the button "Start" and the sound of the coffee boiling filled the kitchen. Then George went to the stove and turned the fire on. The long sleeves of his robes bobbed every time he moved his arms. Here the song stops, and then the chorus with the music and all that of "Out Of Control" from Hoobastank  
  
George's sleeves started to set in fire because of the longitud. George took 10 seconds to realize that it was him the thing that was burning. He was waving his both arms in the air still holding loosely the prophet and all the pages in it started flying in the kitchen covering the floor.  
  
George: Argh! Arrrrgh!-He threw himself to the floor covered with newspaper loose sheets and started rolling madly in it trying to stop the fire to continue burning him. But it didn't stopped so he got up, now he was giving really little short steps front and backwards looking desperetaly for something to stop the fire while with his right hand he holded the left arm and sleeve[which was the one with more fire in it] in the air, he saw the sink and ran into it, opened the water and let his sleeves in it. But the fire didn't stopped, or it was way too slow.-Come on! Come on! Shit, this is not working!- Then he stood frozen looking at the roof, his eyes unfocused –Think George think! — Never NEVER try to cook like a muggle. —No, not that. Think! THINK! —Ojojo! I would like a chocolate pudding! —NO! Think! Think harder! —I wonder how does Snape keeps his hair so greasy? —NO! No!—i wonder which size is Fred's boxers—No no! —Stupi he is your twin! Both of you are the same size—well maybe he is bigger, he is the older one—No no! —Roll in the floor again, roll in the floor again—Yeah that's it!- George then again threw himself to the floor and again madly he started rolling, left to right, right to left, finally after minutes of rolling in the floor like an animal in agony the fire stopped.here the music stops  
  
George stood up from the floor, his robes drenched with sweat were having newspaper pages sticked into it.  
  
George: Everything under control. Wiiu, Mr. George has everything under control. Now i have to pick this—what? What is this?-one of the pages that were glued by sweat to George's robes had an announcement "Local For Rent, Cheap and in good location. 100 galleons the month, in the third street at the left side of The Three Broomsticks " George looked at the announcemet, his green eyes were shinnig, he couldn't believe that thanks to the fire and his sweat he had just found the perfect place for their joke shop!-Like i was saying, i'm the best.- George cleaned the kitchen in the wizard style and it looked like nothing had happened, the whole time he was in the kitchen he prefered to have some distance from the stove.  
  
It was almost 2:00 a.m. and Fred wasn't home yet. George really wanted to tell him he'd just found the perfect place, but he got tired of waiting for him and went to sleep, or so he tried.  
  
George: Fred? Fred where are you?  
  
Fred: I'm here! George!  
  
George: Oh! There you are! Look thi— who's there? Fred who's there at your side?  
  
Fred: Oh it's Angelina, you know, my fiancee.  
  
George:What!? Your, your fiancee?  
  
Fred: Yes we are gonna get married tomorrow! And we'll go to live with Angelina's sister in Germany!  
  
George: But what about the joke shop? What will happen with The Weasley's Wizarding Wheezbes?  
  
Fred: Well there are more important things than the joke shop.  
  
George: Noooooo!  
  
George felt someone slap him in the face.  
  
Fred: George! George! What happened? Why are you screaming "no"?, it was just a nightmare.  
  
George: Oh, what? Fred! Oh hi. How was your, er...date?  
  
Fred: It was fine-Fred had a sad smile decorating his face, he tried to turn into a grin but he couldn't.  
  
George: Angelina broke with you? Didn't she?  
  
Fred let out a faint smile.-No actually i was the one who broke with her. When i arrived she was a little angry, but she forgived me, and then after the date we went to a hotel[George frowned slightly, Fred didn't noticed] and, well i realized Angelina was not what i was expecting. I don't know how i didn't realized since the first time we slept together.- George giggled while he saw Fred's face full of discust.  
  
Fred: What are you laughing at?  
  
George: Nothing, nothing.  
  
Fred: Look i'm really tired it's already 4:36 a.m., i need to sleep.  
  
George: What? Humping Angelina made you get tired even though you say she is not what you expected?-he had a big malicious grin in his face- she was too much for you?  
  
Fred: yeah right! For your information she lives in the other side of the town! And the stupid girl does not has a fire in her house!  
  
George: And why didn't you apparate?  
  
Fred: Humm, yeah that's true.  
  
George: Well, let me tell you, i already found the perfect place for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezbes!-he pulled out from the bottom of his pillow the cutting of the announcement and handed it to Fred. Fred grinned widely.  
  
Fred: Well i see you finally started thinking all by yourself!  
  
George: Yeah it was pretty hard you know, the comics really gave me a hint about where to find them.-Fred smiled and George too.  
  
Fred: Well go to the place to rent it, until later. Good night-he walked to his bed and inmediately he fall asleep. George was still awake and a big grin was acomodated in his face, he was glad he broke with Angelina. And then he fall asleep too.  
  
Finish!!!Muahaha! Muahaha—muahahahahahhaha!  
  
What are you looking at? Eh! Eh! Oh yeah, the dictionary.  
  
Buro: the furniture beside you rbed where you put your stuff like a phone or a portrait. 


	2. Hi my name is Nimar

Dark Zelda: So...hi! It´s me! Nice ole Zelda!

Tukery: in the bathroom throwing up

Dark Zelda: Sweet Candy Turkey is sick....awww poor lil' turkey, i told you that you shouldn't had drink that green thing, but NO! Great Turkey can eat everything, and for me.....well, i'm really angry ´cause i lost in the basketball game against the snob-brainless-i'm-beautiful-but-stupid girls team!!!

Turkey: Don't worry my nice fans! I'm OK Turkey says from the hall, then runs away to the bathroom to throw up

Dark Zelda: Yeah right.....so now, you are under my laws!! Jajaja! Don't worry, i'm a nice gal. Swear.....ajajajajja, well so here goes the story. The reviews go in the end.

X.x.X.x.

George: So Fred, tell me. Were you really the one who broke?

Fred frowned but then smiled weakly-Yes- he said, he was dressing, and didn't noticed that he was putting his forth pair bozers already, George didn't said but grinned widely.

Fred: What are you lookin' at?- he asked, waiting for a response, George pointed at his brothers boxers, Fred looked the direction his mirror was pointing and then laughed.-Guess i'm still-

George: Tired- he accompained.

Fred: Yes, why don't we

George: Go later. Well, its better to be first, so no one takes it before us dear

Fred: Brother.

George: Could you stop finishing my sentences?

Fred: If you stop finishing mine.

Both twins smiled and finished dressing. They entered the appartment's little kithen, it smelled like burnt. And Fred wondered why, George moved to his left side avoiding the stove.

George: So i guess we should

Fred: Get going

George: Yes, lets walk because we

Fred: Don't know if we will

George: Get to right place.

Fred: Yes.

Both twins left the building. They walked in silence, it was cold out there, and Fred as he walked he kicked a little rock until there was only one street left to arrive to the local.

George: So Fred, who's gonna be your next victim?- George looked at the buildings as he walked and waited for Fred's answer. Fred chuckled, and blushed, then he looked to his mirror's ice-blue eyes, George felt someone looking at him, and turned to see his twin looking at him. He blushed slightly but the cold that made his face red helped to hide it.

Fred: I guess Alicia Spinnet. Or that Ravenclaw girl who fainted in Herbology because of the prank we made, remember? When we

George: Made the screamin roses to scream even harder in Daniel's ear but accidentaly they

Fred: Screamed on Lucille's?

George: Yes, ajaja, poor girl.

Fred: If not, then i will like to date Rook, our fellow Gryffindor. this ones for the Crow Sista Rook! even if you DON'T like 'em..... take it as a compliment mmkay hon'?

George: You are a.....

Fred: A??

George: A gigollo!

Fred: Yes i know. Hey look there's the local! –Fred pointed at a one floor building, it was near the Three Broomsticks and looked like an office instead of an abandoned local for rent. The twins rushed to the building and entered. A tanned woman with silver hair and light yellow eyes was sitting in a chair behind a desk with a parchment a quill and a golden little bar that said ' Nimar '. She was writing fastly, she was so focused on her writing she hadn't noticed they had entered.

Fred: Hi! – the woman looked up – i'm Fred Weasly and this is my brother George- he pointed at George who was at his left side, George smiled shyli and the woman smiled at Fred, then looked at George and smiled even more broadly, a little blushed rise into her tanned face.

Nimar: Hi my name is Nimar Zedeño. A pleasure to meet you both-Nimar stretched her hand to George and then to Fred.- So i guess you've come for the local. Good election i have to say. A nice location, and in the most popular street of Hogsmeade.

Fred: Yes, in the newspaper says 100 galleons the month. Here we have the money to start.-Fred moved his pocket with his hand and coins sounded. Nimar grined.

Nimar: Hey guys don't got too fast, first sign this papers and the first month will be only 75 galleons.- the twins grinned, finally something easy for a great bussiness. Nimar handed them a long parchment-contract and a quill. The twins read it and both signed in the pointe line.- OK, in the afternoon my brother Nicolas will come and take all this things and tomorrow you'll have the opportunity to move all your merchancy and things into the store.

5weeks had passed since Fred broke with Angelina, he hadn't a date since then, except for some trips to the park with Rook, but they didn't worked and the twins had the store open. Everything was going really good. Many people went to the Weasly's Wizarding Wheezbes, the local really atracted the atention. The announcement had the store's name in shiny green color that looked snotty letters, the store was color orange and in the windows there were many prank sutff. It looked like a dream come true for the kids. Every side of the store you turned to see was covered with many weird and curious stuff. There were from normal fake-explosive wands to "Get Pregnant" kits.

Fred: It is time to close, yes thank you.- a mother and her son were buying a hand-eating rubber duck, it was really rare to see a mother buy such a dangerous toy, but, what mattered was the money.

George: Yes, Fred i know is time to close.-said George holding a heavy looking cardboard box.

Fred: I was talking to the customer stupid git.- said Fred grinning while he counted all the money they had gotten.

George: I already knew it.

Fred: Hey hrry up! I want to go home! Its gettin' late.

George: Then go without me, i'll in the appartment in some minutes, i have to store all this bozes.

Fred: Why don't you move them with magic?

George: Remember they react to it!

Fred: Oh you are carrying the stuff skunks. Oh OK. See ya in the appartment.- there was a crack and Fred had disappeared.

George entered to the warehouse at the back of the store and placed the box carefully in the floor, he was about to got for the next voice when someone spoke from the shadows of the warehouse.

¿?: Hi......George

George took his wand out and pointed to place the voice came from.- Who's there?- he asked. The voice laughed and some steps were heard from the shadows, and then George heard a second pair of steps walking, but that second pair seemed to be coming from behind George, he turned to look who was behind him and saw tall tanned man with ice-green eyes, he looked like an olympic weight raiser. He had a malicious smile on his face, he was wearing a bussiness suit, dark blue jacket and pants and a white shirt with a black tie. Before Fred could move his wand and throw a spell at him, he tooks George by his arms holding him in the air, George was giving the giant his back and looking to the direction from the where the voice had appeared. The voice laguhed again and the stpes continued, it was a very long hall of shadows, and finnaly George with difficulty was able to see a silhouette moving closer, it looked like a good shaped woman. Then the woman was discovered by the light and for George's horror it was Nimar.

cc

X.x.X.x.

Dark Zelda: So tnx! What ya think? Well i have to put the next chaoter now because if my bro founds this in MY account not Turkey's i'll be a dead fish!

Turkey: I'm cured!! I'm cured! NOW REVIEW TIME!!!

**The Crow Sisters: **tnx rook! I've already written your new chapter! Really shweet! Ajaja, i hate Pansy......

**ilovefredgeorgeandsugar:** You really helped me feel better with songs! Don't you think it sounds better with music. Sorry for not putting music in this fic, but i made quick 'cause i have some share-your-NEW-computer-with-your-brother problem.

**N1co-chan: **Jajaja, my job as is Zelda's is to scare people, you guys gave wings to fly, and for the ABSTRADS who didn't review....thank you any ways.


	3. You Decide Hon'

Nimar: Hi George, i see you've met my brother Nicolas.-Nicolas made a growling sound at George when he looked at him.

George: Nimar, what's going on?- he asked, he was really confused, George looked like a little frightened puppy dog.

Nimar: You know George, you look like a frightened puppy when you look at me with those eyes. Are you....afraid....of me?- Nimar was smiling broathly. – Don't worry, i won't hurt you....i think so.....

George: What's happening? –George was scared, almost trembling, but he won't, he had to be strong. He had to be like Fred, never frightened, always fightting for what he though was right. Fred fought for his jokes and pranks, for his liberty. The only thing George was thinking about was Fred, he wondered that if he died, what will happen with Fred? The only person George wanted to see right now was his dear twin Fred.....

Nimar: George, i know what you are thinking. Don't worry, your brother will be fine. And you won't die, no you won't.George flinched, he was in shock, how could she have known what he was thinkning? I have a special power from my family, Nicolas too. He got my father's strenght, i got my mom's reading-mind ability, and our other brother Nathaniel....well he is a secret, you'll meet him later. Now, i've come to make you supply you won't regret.

George; What are you talking about?

Nimar: Well, you pay 100 galleons each month, but why don't pay less?- asked Nimar, her eyes were shinig maliciously.- you'll pay, lets say, 50 galleons?

George looked at her disbelieving, - Why so less?- he knew something was not good. –What do you get then?

Nimar: Well, you pay 50 galleons, and you give me service- George looked at her confusely – Sex...you'll have sex with me- she said easily and coldly. George widened his eyes, he didn't wanted to, he'll tell Fred that if they were fired it was because, he had done something wrong, or he'll make up any excuse, any. – No pup, if you don't have sex with me then, Fred will pay, i'll make him suffer. So what do you say hon'?- Nimar approached to George and started carressing his chest, George shivered and Nicolas grunted. – I'll give you until tomorrow pup....then you'll tell me if you want Fred to suffer and pay more, or have sex with me and pay less. You decide, until tomorrow pup.- Nicolas put George down, but he was still holding him by the arms. Nimar then placed her hand on George's cheek and carressed it, then she kissed him in the mouth, she introduced her tongue into George's mouth, ha was fightinng agains her, but she was stronger, she stopped the forced kiss and disappeared in crossing the door out of the warehouse being followed by Nicolas.

George stood on the floor shocked, he had to have sex with Nimar so Fred won't suffer, he was confused............

X.x.X.x

Turkey; TNX FOR EVERYTHING I HAVE TO GO! BABAY LOVE YA SIRIUS!

Dark Zelda:......sirius is mine MINE!


	4. READ THIS REVIEWERSCrow Sister Rook

Hey!!! Rook, what i meant was thaa i have already **READ YOUR NEW CHAPTER NOT WRITTEN**. Sorry, but my brain has been horrible lately.......


	5. God Must Hate Me

Black Turkey: Time for Reviews!!!!!!!

Dark Zelda: Why are you in MY house? Don't you have a life?

Black Turkey: No, i'm orphan. :'(

Dark Zelda:....liar......

Black Turkey: Well, it's true, but......anyways, TIME FOR REVIEWS! TIME FOR REVIEWS! TIME FOR REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEWS!

Dark Zelda:..... : ......

**dan-tom-r-hot: **tnx! You raised my spirits up!!! Don't worry, da "good" work will keep up!! zelda: you've made a great mistake hon' a great great GREAT mistake.....she'll do somethin' stupid i can smell it in the air! Stop scaring my reviewers DZ!!!

**ilovefredgeorgeandsugar: **Yeah i know, i LOVE mean people.....she's a psycho, just like me! NO Zelda!! I'm NOT a pervert! Well, that kind of pervert not!!! Stop grinning! Stop i say! STOP!!! Anyways....thank you my lil' sweet pumpkin flower with ham and chocolate!

Black Turkey: And Now!!!

Dark Zelda: DUN DUN!!! Our flames time! i love this part of review time!

Black Turkey: Yeah right, you gave me ideas for the fic so shut up!

Dark Zelda: That's not true,... BT is a still a lil' bit sick

Black Turkey: Aww, c'mon DZ, don't be so modest, you taught me how to write stupid abrebiated english, all the "bad" words i know, and everything i know about yaois and yuris!

Dark Zelda: ........ err, well....thanks, i suppose

Black Turkey: Now, FLAMESSSSSZ

**Me&SW:**i don't why if ya don't like yaoi, you read my story, but still my spirits are all the way high up in heaven thanks to you!!!! So.....THANK YOU! I WILL WRITE MORE MORE MORE JUST FOR YOU!

DZ: isn't it amazing how my exactly dirty minded cousin as me is never offended?

Black Turkey: Story time!! Story time! Story Tiiiiiiiiime!

Dark Zelda: Look for Sirius Tiiiiiime!

Black Turkey: SIRIUS!? WHERE!? looks at all directions

Dark Zelda: What? Did i said Sirius? O no sorry i said.....eh.....Serious, it's time to be serious, yes! Time to be serious!

Black Turkey: Aww, :( oh well,.....STORY TIME! everyone in the house says YES

Dark Zelda: This will have some music, just for 'ilovefredgeorgeandsugar'....but maybe you won't know some of the songs, sorry dude. :(

Disclaimer:

BT: I DON'T own Fred or George or any of JK Rowling's characters

DZ: But I DO own Nimar, Nathan, and Nicholas, my sweet cousin just plagirized them....

BT: Hey, did you noticed that Dark Zelda written in 'DZ' form sounds like the word 'dizzy'?? COOL

DZ: Right.....and 'Black Turkey' in 'BT' sounds like PT Cruiser!!!? THAT IS COOOOOL!

Both: Wooah! Our pen names in abrebiated form sound COOL!

Referie: Dear readers, i think this sweet pair of cousins is planing to pass the whole new chapter playing with their names......

X.x.X.x.X.

Here dudes, we'll start with 'All Star' from 'Smash Mouth'

Fred woke up, sun shined through his window, it seemed to be the perfect day. With a jump outta his bed he walked to the window, beaming, he had the best dream in his whole life, and with a little spark jumping from his wand he made the whole place to shine even harder. Nothing, NOTHING will ruin his day now. He apporached to his mirror image that was snoring slightly and woke him up.

Fred: Wake up brother! – Fred didn't even cared if George wanted to wake up or not, he just shaked him and then continued walking happily through the room dressing up. He was in the best mood ever, everything seemed so perfect, so nice, so......All Star, it was going to be one of those you'll-never-forget-days. Then he went o the kitchen and prepared a muggle style meal, with the broath smile in his face.

Humming to himself a song Fred made some hotcakes and orange juice, he placed the table and put in perfect orther the plates forks, spoons, knives, glasses, in few words, everything in the table seemed perfect, even the big crack the twins had made one time practicing with an exploding shower rubber ducky that reacted to water. Perfect.

Now here comes God Must Hate Me – this is a mocking chapter!

Fred had shaked George hardly and had woken him up, the worst days of his life were going to start, the sun shined annoyingly into George's eyes almost killing him. Why was the sun now against him? Is this was a complot?? First Nimar and her psycho sex problem, then he had to deal with her brother Nicolas, and now Nathaniel the third Zedeño brother who was a total mystery for George, Fred shaking him crazily to wake George up, and now the sun blinding him! Why him? He had to do something against people for being treated like that! It was already hard for him trying to deal with his wet dreams with a faceless human and had lots of problems to hide his erection from Fred. To just realize that the faceless person in his mysterious dream was Fred. God really hates him. How could someone suffer that much?? God really really hates him,......... hates hates hates him. God must hate him.

George stood from his bed just to find out that the whole room shined like if he was in the middle of the sun. The black ball of his eye went small fastly. It was like if he had asisted to a picture section, everything was flashy, he couldn't see anything, he tried to get his wand and tripped unluckily over a bucket of cold water that he had placed some days before to wake Fred, not himslef. God must hate him.

It was already enough for him to accept that he was a gay twin and was in love with his own twin! Now he was a gay twin that was in love with his twin that was wet, tired, blinded and had to make a very hard decision. Why did he had to offer himself to move those stupid boxes? WHY him? It could had been better for him to just leave the boxes there and return in the morning, but no! Good ole George had to be a good twin and, store the boxes!.

BT: OK ya all, i've been receiving very few reviews, please, i know here in the world there are yaoi readers! C'mon! Please! Don't be like that!!! ï 


	6. Caresses

Nimar: Hi Fred,.... good morning, George.

Fred: Hi Nimar!

Fred waved at Nimar, he was a happy twin. George shrugged, he was a doomed twin. Nimar caught George's eye and he looked away, Nimar grinned.

George: Hi, Nimar.- George was now hating himself more and more, he wanted to quit the job and run away, he wanted to tell Fred how much he loved him, and how he was suffering, and the torture had not begun.

ˆ...........ˆ

The day was slow and awkward. Every time Fred attended a customer and George was carrying boxes form here to there, or accommodating any thing, Nimar will go after him and caress his back or any part of his body she wished, George will freeze dead of what ever he was doing and will start sweating nervously, Nimar will smile and whisper something on his ear, and when ever she whispered he will close his eyes tighly, he won't let Nimar see the fear in George's eyes.

If just a free caress and an ear whisper tortured George, he didn't want to imagine how a little bit of "fun" will affect him. But every time George went back to where Fred was, he saw the smile in his face and though that all the sufering will make his twin happier. So every time he and Fred were in silence, and Geroge was about to burst inot tears and run to Fred's arms, he held himself and talked about anything but that.

And it was a simple game, but so difficult at the same time. George was Nimar's toy, Fred payed less money, Nimar was happy, Fred was happy and George....well he was part happy, part unhappy, he was glad to see his twin´s smile, but so dead of what he was suffering.

----------------

Nimar: Tell me you love me.

George: I.....

Nimar: Say it.

George: I-I lo-love you...

Nimar: Good pup

George: .....

Nimar: I'm proud of you.....

George: ....

Nimar: George, i want you in me....

George didn't moved from his position, on top of nimar with his jeans on only, he was shirtless, and his hair mas messy, Nimar was beneath legs semi-open holding George by hi hips, no clothes on.

Nimar: Now.....

George shivered shaked a little bit when he moved, he slowly took his jeans off, and for Nimar's disappointment, there was no exitation sign. Even with his boxers, she coulnd't see a sort of bump in him. George gulped, that was what he feared, if he wasn't exited, Nimar will get upset, that will mean troubles for Fred.

Nimar: Aww....the frightness killed Georgie??

George blushed, she was _nobody_ to judge that....He tried to think in anythig that pleasured him....-rubber duckies, no! Emm, emm, Nimar?? No! Arggh.....Fred.....yes...Fred shirtless, Fred in boxers, uuuuu, Fred clothless!- it worked, Fred_ was_ his....lets call it, his "target".

Nimar: Better, now, inside.

George took Nimar by her hips, and managed to be in front of her, her legs were open, he entered her, slowly, and Nimar felt how she was being opened, George started pumping, his eyes closed thinking that Nimar was Fred, -Stronger.....aww.....stronger pup.....stronger- George stopped being gentle and started pumping really hard and fast that the bed started squeaking.

Nimar took hold of George's shoulder and putted him down, still inside her, and kissed him, her lips over his, she was playing with George's upper lip, and that just made him go faster, she moaned softly into his lips, she caressed his back and touched a spot that made George moan loudly, she took advantage of that and introduced her tongue into his mouth. George knew he now had to be faster and stronger, and play with Nimar's mouth the same way she played with his.

Nimar: Awww, aww pup, FASTER,........

-----------------------------------------

DA END.....WAIT FOR NEXT CHAP,,,,,I KNOW I SUCKED FOR THE LOVE SCENCE....NEED HELP.......IF YOU KNOW HOW TO DESCRIBE....WRITE TO my e-mail

READ AND REVIEW....TNX


End file.
